Coming Back Home
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: After learning that his father had possibly arranged the death of his mother, Gokudera runs away from home. Many years later, Gokudera returns home... Told mostly in Bianchi's perspective.


Bianchi had always deeply cared for her little brother, Hayato Gokudera, who was three years younger than her, even though they did not share the same mother. They more or less grew up together.

Hayato was born from an affair her father had with a pianist named Lavina. However, in the Mafia, illegitimate children were not tolerated. So Gokudera was taken away from her soon after his birth, with Gokudera announced as a child of Gokudera's father and his legal wife, Bianchi's mother, only allowing Lavina to see him for a limited period each time. Her future as a pianist was also ruined due to this affair.

Bianchi was extremely happy about being an older sister that the situations of his birth never poisoned her against him, or his mother. Besides, her mother was such a sad, self-pitying lady that even at the young age of six, she could promptly understand why her father would want somebody "more fun" for a spouse instead.

Growing up, she would often use Hayato as a test subject for her latest poisoning creations. It became such that every time he saw the face of his big sister, Bianchi, he became sick, occasionally even dropping unconscious. Oddly enough, he was immune to his sister when she happened to be wearing something that covered a part of her face.

Also, when he ate her poison cooking before a piano recital, his playing became terrible and distorted due to the affect the poison had on him. Ironically, the audience hailed his playing as unique, modern, and abstract. On their father's orders, she often fed Gokudera her Poison Cooking so that he would continue his "abstract" playing.

However, despite her experiments on him, Bianchi did care a lot for Hayato and she knew he loved her too.

Then things suddenly took a drastic turn in their lives. Lavina had been paying her son visits whenever she was allowed, and was the one who encouraged and taught him to play the piano, but never revealed her identity to him. During Gokudera's third birthday, she was on her way to visit him; however, before she made it there, her car skid off of a cliff, resulting in her immediate death. When Hayato was eight, he discovered that the woman that frequently visited him then was his real mother while overhearing the servants gossiping, who implied that her death was possibly arranged by his father; this led him to run away from home filled with spite for his father.

As a result of this childhood trauma, he abandoned the piano despite his great talent and instead he decided to join another Mafia Family. Unfortunately, since he was considered to be a mere musician, no one wanted to accept him into their family; the fact that he was an oriental half-breed also lessened his chances of finding a willing Mafia Family to take him in until he met Tsuna, the future boss of the Vongola Family.

Though Hayato hated his father, the relationship between the siblings was not damaged. They would call each other up occasionally to see how the other was doing. However, after he joined the Vongola Family, they did not talk quite as frequently. In fact they did not talk to each other for many years. When she was not occupied with Mafia business, she usually spent her spare time with her mother who had separated from her father soon after the affair. She was lonely, and still very resentful about the separation even after all the years that had passed. And even though she saddened the hell out of Bianchi, she adored her mother and did not want her to be alone all the time.

Things all changed when her father passed away and she traveled to attend his funeral. She was unsure if she should contact Hayato about it since it was his bitterness which caused him to leave home in the first place so she ultimately decided against it.

After all the relatives, friends, and acquaintances of their father had left after the funeral, Bianchi still remained standing there alone while rain was pouring down on her father's grave. The rain did well to wash away the tears that could not stop dripping down her face especially after reading the old love letters sent by her father to Lavina, Hayato's mother. She found them while going through her father's possessions.

Bianchi wondered if the perception Hayato had of their father would change if he were to learn of the content of those letters. She knew it certainly would.

She really missed the old days of growing up with her brother. She really missed Hayato.

"How many years has it last been since I've last seen you in person little brother," she wondered out loud.

"There won't be another year more, that's for sure."

Bianchi immediately turned around to find a young handsome man with long silver hair and green eyes smiling at her.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
